


Papyrus Saw Him

by idontevenknowugh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Electrocution, Fontcest, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Needles, Underage Kissing, Underage Relationship(s), unrelated skelbros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: The second time Papyrus saw him, he was sitting in the back yard of his house. There was a black metal fence, and behind the metal fence was the boy. He was sitting on a bench, a book laying open across his femurs. He wore very loose, plain white cotton pants and a matching top which was tied closed on the side. It kind of made him look like an angel, the kind in picture books. Sharp white eyelights were looking at Papyrus, accompanied by a little frown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistress_of_Undertail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Undertail/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my dear friend and motivation buddy, [Queen of Sintale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Sintale). I count myself very fortunate to have met you, and I hope you like this, sweetie. <3 
> 
> I went a bit outside of my normal story type, so I hope I did it justice. The idea kinda took hold and dragged me along for quite the wild ride. Haha.  
> Big thank you to [Purr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful) for looking this over and for all the encouragement. 
> 
>  
> 
> [My writing playlist to get me in the mood for this fic.](https://play.google.com/music/r/m/Loh25n7ntjcupddte5ebfgxnsja?t=Melancholy_Morning)

The first time Papyrus saw him, he was moving in. Papyrus was out playing by himself and saw the truck. He paused to watch as a tall skeleton in a black coat carefully led a small skeleton boy into the house before running home to tell his parents.

His parents told him to be careful. They were sure that the child was very nice, but there were plenty of other kids around. Like Undyne, who was not the sole, sickly child of the Royal Scientist. Undyne could spend a day with Papyrus. She might come home caked in mud, with some scrapes and bruises, but her parents wouldn't need to go collect her dust. Her parents _didn't know the King_.

Papyrus told them he would be careful. He could be gentle; it was Undyne who liked to play rough. He just wanted to talk to the boy. It was so rare to see other skeletons around, wouldn’t it be good to get to know them?  
—-  
The second time Papyrus saw him, he was sitting in the backyard of his house.

Papyrus was looking for a new pet rock. He had become worried that his was getting lonely. After several duds, he had just found the perfect rock, flat on the bottom with a slightly rounded top. In his excitement, he jumped to his feet with a ‘NYEHEHE’, holding the rock in the air, for all to see.

“h-hello?” A quiet voice called from the other side of some bushes. Startled, Papyrus tucked his new pet into his coat pocket and pushed his way through the foliage.

On the other side was a black metal fence, and behind the metal fence was the boy. He was sitting on a bench, a book laying open across his femurs. He wore very loose, plain white cotton pants and a matching top, which was tied closed on the side. It kind of made him look like an angel, the kind in picture books. Sharp white eyelights were looking at Papyrus, accompanied by a little frown.

“OH, HELLO!” Papyrus shook himself from his daze, and returned the greeting as enthusiastically as he could, standing on his tiptoes and waving with his hand all the way in the air. It was always best to greet a new friend with everything you had.

The boy jumped and turned to look back at his house. Papyrus followed his gaze, curious. When several long, quiet minutes went by without anything happening, Papyrus spoke, unable to keep silent.

“WHAT ARE WE LOOKING FOR?”

The boy jumped again and spun around to face him, bringing a finger to his mouth. He marked his book, closing it and placing it aside. He walked slowly over to the fence, watching the ground and placing his feet carefully.

“please be quiet,” he said as he stopped a few feet from the fence. Oh. Papyrus dropped back down onto his heels, his arm falling by his side. “he might hear you.”

“WHO? YOUR DAD?” Papyrus asked, quieter. The boy still looked back at the house nervously, so Papyrus tried to whisper. “ _WOULD THAT BE BAD? I’D LIKE TO MEET HIM, TOO. I DON’T SEE MANY OTHER SKELETONS._ ”

“i don’t think that would be a very good idea, no.” The boy replied, looking away. Papyrus didn’t know what to say to that. It was always good to meet new monsters, wasn’t it?

“there aren’t other skeletons around?” The boy asked after a moment, bringing those bright eyelights back to stare at Papyrus.

“ _NOPE. MY MOM SAYS, WE’RE UN…HMM…UN…,_ ” he tried to remember the word she had used, tilting his head and stroking his jaw, like they did on the TV shows.

“uncommon?” the boy asked. Papyrus perked up, grinning at him.

“ _YES! WHY? HOW MANY SKELETONS DO YOU KNOW?_ ”

The boy looked down, his cheekbones taking on a soft blue color. Papyrus thought it made him look really pretty.

“i don’t really know anyone…just…him,” he said softly, nodding his skull towards the house.

“THAT’S NOT TRUE! YOU KNOW ME. WELL, NOW YOU DO!” Papyrus exclaimed, forgetting and speaking at full volume again. The boy looked up at him, expression scared, and Papyrus clapped his hands over his mouth.

“ _SAWWY_ ,” he whispered from behind his hands, eyes bugging out of his sockets. There was a moment of silence and then the boy laughed. It was a small chuckle at first, but before long he was holding his rib cage, his mouth parted as bright, tinkling laughter spilled out.

“i don’t…i don’t even know your name,” he said between bouts of laughter. Papyrus dropped his hands, blushing a bit himself. He was ashamed he had forgotten even that basic piece of information. This was no way to start a friendship!

“ _I’M PAPYRUS. THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TO MY MANY FANS!_ ” He stood straight, putting his hands on his hips and looking into the sky with a serious expression. It was hard keeping a straight face, though, as the boy produced more of that pretty laughter. Grinning, he dropped the pose and looked at the other monster.

“ _WHAT’S YOURS?_ ”

“oh, i’m sans,” he replied, shoulders still shaking occasionally with lingering mirth. Sans. Papyrus smiled at him.

“ _NICE TO MEET YOU, SANS._ ” Papyrus reached a hand through the bars. Sans stared at it for a moment, almost looking scared. Papyrus was about to pull it back when delicate phalanges landed in his. Papyrus raised and lowered their arms once, twice, three times, and then let go. Sans gave him an amused look, drawing back the hand and holding it to his sternum with the other.

“you too,” he said, smiling. The smile dropped away as he looked back at the house. “i have to…he’ll come looking soon. will you…will you come see me again, sometime?” he asked, his voice getting smaller as he went. Papyrus perked up, excited.

“ _OF COURSE!_ ” He promised. Even though he hadn’t left, he could hardly wait to come back and see his new friend. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he felt the rock. “ _OH, SO YOU DON’T GET LONELY WITHOUT MY AMAZING COMPANY, TAKE THIS_.” He presented the rock to Sans.

Sans stared at it, confused. “what is it?”

“ _IT’S A PET ROCK, OF COURSE!_ ” Sans slowly took it from him, looking it over. “ _JUST REMEMBER TO FEED IT EVERY DAY, AND IT WILL BE YOUR FRIEND. UNTIL I COME BACK TO BE YOUR FRIEND._ ”

Sans turned the rock over in his hands a few times, smiling at it.

“what do I-,”

“Sans!” A deep voice from the house called, tone clipped. The smaller skeleton turned, expression scared.

“you have to go,” he whispered, looking back at Papyrus. His smile returned for a moment, though Papyrus thought he seemed sad. “see you soon?”

“ _YES!_ ” Papyrus nodded, turning and pushing his way through the bushes.  
—  
The seventh time Papyrus saw him, Sans seemed a little brighter, a little lighter on his feet. He met Papyrus at the fence looking nervous, but excited.

“he’s gone. he went to see the king!”

Papyrus grinned at the news. He didn't dislike the doctor. He didn't dislike anyone. However, Sans’s fear of his dad often cut their visits short. Today, they could talk as long as they wanted, and he began to do just that.

“do you…do you want to come inside?” Sans asked, as Papyrus was re-enacting that week’s adventures with Undyne. Papyrus paused, arms outstretched to indicate the approximate size of the froggit they had climbed, thinking she was a rock.

“IS THAT OKAY?” He asked, arms falling. He didn’t want to break any rules.

“as long as he’s not here, yeah. come on, there's a tree a little ways down. you can climb over!”

Sans looked so excited, Papyrus couldn't help but drop his concerns and come along as the smaller skeleton led the way to said tree. It had grown over the top of the fence, its branches dipping towards the ground on the other side. Papyrus was excited too, of course. Seeing the other’s room was a huge friendship step. He wondered if Sans could come see his room someday.

Climbing the tree was easy work, Papyrus plenty strong and the branches spaced regularly. He dropped down on the other side a moment later. Sans watched the whole journey with a smile. As soon as Papyrus was upright, the smaller skeleton led the way up to the house eagerly.

The house was empty. Not completely, but it sure felt like it. It didn’t have any of the…stuff that made a home, well, a home. The table was gray stone, with six chairs, and looked like it had never been used. The living room had furniture, but no photos or decorations. Papyrus felt uncomfortable walking through the house, like he was soiling it just by being there.

Sans didn’t seem to notice, walking through the rooms without stopping once, until he reached a door. He opened it with a little flourish. Lights flickered on as the door opened, revealing a stairway leading down.

Papyrus followed the other skeleton into what he assumed was a basement. He wasn’t at all prepared for what was there instead. The room was full of machines, which were beeping, whirring, and blinking. He stared, trying to look everywhere at once.

Sans continued into the room and hopped up onto a bed like the one at the doctor’s office. He swung his legs, watching as Papyrus wandered deeper into the room. When Papyrus came to a stop in front of him, he smiled nervously.

“what do you think?” He asked.

“IT’S REALLY COOL!” Papyrus replied, turning to peer at some glass bottles holding liquids in the colors of the rainbow. “IS THIS YOUR DAD’S LAB? I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BIGGER, FOR THE ROYAL SCIENTIST AND ALL.”

“this is his personal one,” Sans replied, looking down at his hands in his lap. “there’s a big one outside the city he goes to sometimes.”

“NEAT!” Papyrus said absently as he went to look at a desk covered in colored plastic pieces and stacks of papers. “OOH, PUZZLES!”

“he has me do those,” Sans commented, voice flat. Papyrus looked at the papers, finding math problems, a Junior Jumble, and some crosswords. The plastic pieces were actually several different puzzles where you put the pieces together to make different shapes.

He hummed as he put one together into an interesting shape. Satisfied with his work, it looked like his face, Papyrus let his sockets roam over the rest of the desk as he turned back to Sans. He lit up as he noticed a familiar gray shape.

“THE ROCK! HAS IT BEEN A GOOD FRIEND? ARE YOU FEEDING IT?”

“oh,” Sans hopped down off the doctor bed and walked over to the desk. “i didn’t know what to feed it…so i asked him, and he told me rocks don’t need food. he said he was going to get rid of it, but he must have forgotten.”

Papyrus stared at Sans, scandalized. “WELL THAT’S NOT VERY NICE!” He turned and picked up the rock, giving it a quick pet. “LET’S TAKE IT BACK TO YOUR ROOM, AND I’LL TELL YOU WHAT IT EATS.”

He turned to look at Sans, who was looking down at the ground and fidgeting nervously. The smaller skeleton didn’t make to move and lead the way back upstairs.

“SANS?” He asked. Sans looked up at him, his cheekbones a much darker blue this time. His eyelights shifted to the side.

“this, ah, this is my room…”  
—-  
The twelfth time Papyrus saw him, they spent the afternoon sitting on Sans’s bed, back to back, leaning against each other. Sans’s dad was at his big lab, and they had at least a few more hours before he came back. Papyrus was fiddling with a cube puzzle absently while they talked.

“do you like jokes?” Sans suddenly asked, during a lull in the conversation. Papyrus paused, letting the puzzle drop to his lap.

“JOKES ARE OKAY, I GUESS. THOUGH, MY DAD’S ARE REALLY BAD.”

Sans didn’t reply.

“WHY?” Papyrus looked over his shoulder, but all he could see was that Sans’s skull was bowed.

“i tried telling him a joke and he got mad at me. he said they’re a waste of time and thought process.” His voice deepened, like it did when he tried to mimic his dad. Papyrus frowned, turning back to look at the puzzle.

“WHAT WAS THE JOKE?”

“what do you call an alligator that wears a vest?”

“FASHIONABLE?”

Sans chucked, his shoulders moving against Papyrus’s.

“an investigator.”

Papyrus leaned forward, pulling himself to the edge of the bed and hopping off. Sans hovered for a moment, face turned towards Papyrus with an expression of surprise. Then, with a poof of his white shirt, he fell flat on the bed.

“what was that for?” He asked, tilting his head to look at Papyrus.

Papyrus put his hands on his hips and did his best to school his face into one of gentle disappointment. He leaned over Sans, staring down at him. The other skeleton peered up, his smiling dimming as he waited for Papyrus to speak.

“THAT WAS A VERY BAD JOKE, SANS, WORSE THAN MY DAD’S.”

“but,” Sans pointed out, his phalanges coming up to rest on Papyrus’s cheek bone. The spot they touched tingled pleasantly, and Papyrus found his skull moving slightly into it. “you’re smiling.”

“I AM,” Papyrus admitted with a sigh, said smile threatening to overtake his face as he saw Sans’s grow wide. “AND I HATE IT.”

He was treated to more of Sans’s joyful laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any concern over being discovered fled as Papyrus took in the shining white heart floating above Sans’s prone body. It was…it was the most beautiful thing Papyrus had ever seen, twinkling softly, like the very embodiment of Sans’s laughter.

The fourteenth time Papyrus saw him, Sans showed him his trombone. The smaller skeleton was extra animated as he proudly explained how he had managed to get it.

“he decided that I needed a hobby, and that music was acceptably, ‘cultured and safe’.” Papyrus smiled at Sans’s impression, noting how his voice dipped a little lower than usual. He must have been practicing. Sans smiled back.

“when i picked the trombone, he immediately knew why, and he was furious. but he had told me, in front of the shop keeper, that i could have ‘whichever one i chose’, so he had to let me have it.” Sans laughed.

“WHY _DID_ YOU PICK IT?” Papyrus asked, Sans’s joy making him happy, though he didn’t quite get it.

Sans simply smirked and put the instrument up to his mouth. Papyrus perked up, expecting to be treated to a song. Instead, they heard the sound of a door closing heavily.

Both skeletons tensed, Sans dropping the trombone onto the bed as he hopped off. He was scared, and Papyrus once again wondered about his dad. Parents weren’t supposed to make you scared.

“you have to-,” Sans grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stairs, but paused after only a few paces. Footsteps, soft but growing louder, seemed to echo through the room.

Sans changed direction, pulling Papyrus deeper into the lab, and over to a cabinet. Inside were cleaning supplies, the left side holding only a broom and mop. Papyrus looked at his friend, but Sans was looking over his shoulder at the door.

“you have to hide,” Sans whispered, voice tight. “he can’t…he can’t find you here.” Gentle pressure on Papyrus’s back urged him into the cabinet. He stepped in, doing his best not to hit anything.

“ _SANS_ ,’ he whispered, concerned, but the other monster pressed a finger to his mouth.

“it won’t be long. he never wants to work much after he’s been at the royal labs.” With that he shut the cabinet doors, leaving them slightly ajar. Papyrus immediately put his socket to the crack and watched as Sans began to clean his trombone, setting the case next to it on the bed.

“Sans,” the doctor’s voice called from the stairs, making the small skeleton jump. He focused on his task, his hands moving shakily over the instrument.

“yes…,” he called back. Measured footsteps were the only reply, until the doctor came into view.

Papyrus had never seen him up close. Even when he left the house to go to the labs, or the castle, Doctor Gaster did not interact with anyone in the neighborhood. Also, Papyrus made extra sure to steer clear of him when he did appear, worried that the monster would somehow know.

“Chh, that thing…,” the doctor said as he took in Sans’s trombone. “Finish up and lay down on the bed.” He stalked over to one of the machines and it came to life with a long, shrill tone. Papyrus winced, almost missing the stricken look on Sans’s face.

“today?” He asked quietly, setting the trombone in its case and closing it I with a snap.

“There’s time,” the doctor replied. “Inspiration struck while I was calibrating the new equipment at the lab. It will be a quick test tonight, and if the results are promising we’ll delve into it more extensively tomorrow.”

“oh,” Sans replied, his eyelights drifting over to where Papyrus watched silently. He looked miserable. Papyrus was tempted to do something, but all that would do was make Sans’s dad mad. Nothing scared Sans more than making his dad mad.

“Lay down, already,” the doctor instructed, his voice growing harder. Sans jumped and pulled himself onto the bed to do so. He stretched out, facing up, his hands folded on top of his sternum and fiddling, like they did when he was nervous.

“what…what is the test?” Sans asked as the doctor continued to bustle around the lab, collecting equipment and jotting down notes.

“Hm? Oh, since any attempts to apply the treatment at a dosage that would actually do anything is too much for your soul, I want to see if, using pulses of electricity, we can artificially strengthen your soul. At least long enough for the treatment to take hold. Tonight we’ll give you a safe dose and see if this helps you avoid the side effects.”

Sans had lifted his skull off the bed to watch his dad through the explanation. He looked terrified, and his mouth opened several times like he wanted to argue. He didn’t, though, and when the doctor turned back to the bed, wheeling the machine to him, Sans was lying fully again. Papyrus leaned forward until he hit the doors of the cabinet softly, trying to determine if that was a tear shining at the edge of Sans’s socket.

The cart was positioned on the far side of the bed, near Sans’s rib cage. The doctor pulled on gloves and began to line up instruments on a little tray he had pulled over on a stand. Once he was done, Papyrus expected him to start doing something to Sans, this test, but instead he stood, walking over to the locked cabinet with the rainbow of liquids. He pulled out the red one, his movements suddenly cautious instead of brisk.

He set it on the desk, grabbing a needle from the tray. The needle was placed into the container, and sucked up a tiny amount of it, just a bare sliver of red visible. Papyrus glanced back at Sans. He was eyeing the needle, looking even more scared.

“what if it doesn’t work?” He asked the doctor quietly. Papyrus could barely hear him. The needle was placed on the tray again, and the bottle back in the case. Sitting back down next to Sans, the doctor reached forward, untying the cords that held his shirt closed.

“Then you will experience the full side effects.” He said coldly. Sans whimpered, but the doctor didn’t seem to notice. He picked up a small device and pressed a button.

“Test 13, variation one, Subject S has gone four weeks without any tests and can be considered in a control state. Today I will be administering .2 milliliters of Treatment D. Dosage is considered within safety margin. Past tests show that .2 milliliters of Treatment D has significant, but acceptable, side effects on Subject S.

“The goal of Test 13 is to determine if continuous, low-level, pulses of electricity to Subject S’s soul can temporarily strengthen it, in order to help it accept Treatment D. Variation One will test a non-effective, but safe dosage. Results will be measured by the severity of Subject S’s side effects.

“I will now extract Subject S’s soul in order to attach the electrodes.” The doctor placed the recording device on the tray and tapped Sans’s sternum with one gloved finger. There was a sharp ping, which startled Papyrus. He jumped, his elbow hitting the thin metal side of the cabinet. Thankfully, the doctor was too preoccupied to notice.

Any concern over being discovered fled as Papyrus took in the shining white heart floating above Sans’s prone body. It was…it was the most beautiful thing Papyrus had ever seen, twinkling softly, like the very embodiment of Sans’s laughter. It didn’t last, though, the soul quickly dulling in fear as the doctor began to touch it, measuring the heart with a variety of implements, from a ruler to something that looked like a gun.

“Soul length, height, and thickness: unchanged.” He said, writing in a notebook as he spoke. “Attack: unchanged. Defense: unchanged. HP: unchanged. EXP: unchanged. LV: unchanged.”

The doctor stood, reaching across Sans to grab two pads attached to wires running off the machine. These were pressed to either side of Sans’s soul. Sans’s body jerked on the bed, and a soft, low sound came from him.The noise made Papyrus shiver.

Doctor Gaster paused before pulling his hands away. The pads stayed stuck to the soul, nearly covering it completely.

“Have you reached sexual maturity?” He asked, reaching for his notebook. There was a long pause from Sans. “Well? You know you were to inform me.”

“i- i don’t know,” Sans whimpered. “that’s the first time….”

“Very well,” Gaster began to write in his notebook, the sound of pen on paper the only noise beyond the hum of machinery. Papyrus began to fidget, uncomfortable in the cramped space. He just kept telling himself that this was a way of protecting Sans, whenever it got too bad. Sans himself had gone back to staring at the ceiling.

“An unexpected variable has been discovered for Test 13.” Both of the boys started as the doctor began to speak suddenly. “Subject S seems to have started puberty. This could lead to changes in the results. A new control test will have to be administered in the near future. For now, I will begin the electric stimulation.”

He stood and leaned over Sans again. There were a few beeps, and then the sound of a switch. Sans arched off the table, his mouth parted as he let out a shriek of pain. Papyrus only just barely held himself back from rushing out to help his friend. He felt himself tear up as Sans continued to thrash, groaning in pain, though his body had returned to the bed.

There was a moment of calm, where Sans didn't move, or make any noise. Then it started again. Doctor Gaster didn't react at all to his son’s pain. With unnerving calm, he began to take measurements of the soul again. When he pointed the gun shaped thing at it, he picked up the device and spoke loudly into it, over Sans’s cries of pain.

“Electronic pulses have succeeded in raising the apparent Attack and Defense of the soul. I will now administer the dosage of Treatment D. The added defense should act as a buffer, increasing Subject S’s tolerance to the treatment.”

He set down the recorder and reached for the needle. Papyrus winced as the tip pierced Sans’s soul during one of the calm moments, prompting a weak groan of pain.

After he was done, the doctor set the needle aside and grabbed his notebook. Sans jerked and screamed hoarsely, hands reaching towards his soul, but stopping partway. Doctor Gaster did nothing but scribble away.

Papyrus huddled in his cabinet, tensing each time the shocks started. He only barely managed to relax in the moments between, already growing anxious for the next one. His socket stayed glued to Sans’s soul and, when it was visible, his face.

Seeing such horrible expressions on the face that was all smiles and beautiful blushes, Papyrus began to cry. He sniffled quietly to himself for the next hour while he made a decision.   
——-  
Fear, of being caught. Stiffness, from being cramped for so long. Nervousness, over the state of his friend. Papyrus wasn't sure why he took so long to leave the cabinet and make his way over to Sans after Gaster left, but he did. By the time he reached the bed, he was shaking, and thoroughly ashamed of himself.

Sans lay still, sockets blank and soul sitting above his sternum. Its stunning white glow had faded to a dull gray, with just a bit of pink around the edges. The doctor had removed the pads, putting the machine away, and left. It was completely quiet, not even his brisk footsteps above them.

“ _SANS?_ ” Papyrus asked quietly. The other skeleton didn't respond, or move at all. Papyrus hesitantly set a hand on his arm. The bone jerked slightly, and Sans gasped, making Papyrus flinch.

“ _ARE YOU OKAY?_ ” Papyrus asked, glancing at the stairs. It would be bad if the doctor caught him, but he couldn’t bring himself to just leave Sans. The smaller skeleton slowly turned to face Papyrus, his sockets still void of life. Chills worked their way down Papyrus’s spine at the blank look.

“g…go….,” Sans whispered, voice pleading. “don’t…..look….”

Papyrus looked down at the ground, ashamed that he had been watching the other’s soul for this whole time. He scuffed his shoe on the cement.

“ _WILL YOU BE-,_ ”

“go!” Sans wheezed as his body suddenly seized up. He rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball, his soul crackling with red energy above him. Papyrus backed away, staring despite himself. Could he really leave when Sans was so clearly in pain?

A panel of buttons and lights to his left suddenly came alive, a light flashing as it emitted a loud beep. Spooked, Papyrus turned and fled up the stairs. He burst out of the basement right as a light on the upper level of the house turned on.

Soul pounding, Papyrus scrambled to the back door and wrenched on it. It stubbornly stayed shut with a dull thump. His shaking hands made it hard to work the latch, but eventually it slid out of the way. Pulling the door again, Papyrus slid out as soon as it was just wide enough for him. He barely remembered to close it again and had to hope that leaving it unlocked wouldn’t cause any issues.

He raced to the tree. Jumping, he grabbed a branch, but his arms felt weak. It slipped through his hands, and he landed back on the ground with a grunt. Gritting his teeth, he tried again, just barely managing to pull himself up onto it.

Crawling across on hands and knees, Papyrus found he was shaking. He got over the fence and lowered himself to the ground. The impact was jarring, despite the drop being short. Papyrus turned to look at the house. There was a clear path from the upstairs to the basement, made of lit windows. If the doctor wasn’t to Sans yet, he would be soon.

Papyrus found it hard to hold onto the hope that Sans’s dad would help him, after what he had just seen. The doctor was not nice. He was hurting Sans, and Papyrus had just left his friend there. Alone. Shaking, he forced himself to turn away and start towards home. It was dark out, and his parents were probably worried.

When he got to the last spot he could see Sans’s house, Papyrus couldn’t help but turn and look again. It was dark, all the lights having been turned off. Suddenly, it was also blurry, as tears began to fall down his face again. The doctor couldn’t be trusted with sans.

Papyrus wasn’t going to let this go on.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus froze, his magic sparking softly at the point they met. He could feel Sans’s magic flare up even more, the two meeting and dancing in a way that made him feel giddy.

The fifteenth time Papyrus saw him, Sans was asleep. It had been four days, and, when Papyrus had found the yard once again empty, he’d been unable to wait any longer. He had seen the doctor drive off in his shiny black car that morning, so he felt safe sneaking in to see his friend.

Some well applied bones unlocked the door, allowing him into the house. He just about raced to the basement, throwing open the door and running down the stairs. He tripped, almost falling down the last few stairs in his hurry, but managed to stumble to a stop at the bottom.

Looking up, he found Sans right where he had seen him last, on the bed. His soul was gone, but he was once again laying still and quiet. Papyrus caught his breath and then walked quietly over to the bed.

The smaller skeleton appeared to be sleeping, his rib cage rising and lowering in slow, deep breaths. The desire to let him rest warred with Papyrus’s need to know that his friend was okay. He reached forward, hesitating for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he ran a few digits along Sans’s face. The touch didn’t earn any reaction, and Papyrus did it again, soul easing as he felt warmth coming from his friend.

“I’LL COME BACK SOON,” he whispered. Sans shifted a little, and Papyrus worried he had woken the other. He held completely still, not even breathing. Sans rolled onto his side, facing Papyrus and continued to sleep, snoring lightly. Smiling with relief, Papyrus leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Sans’s. He spent a moment like that, just listening to the soft whistle of the other’s breathing.

“I’M GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE.”

Papyrus left, locking the door this time, and ran home to work on his plans.  
——  
The seventeenth time Papyrus saw him, Sans was awake. He was sitting in the yard again, and the moment Papyrus appeared through the bushes he looked up, expression nervous. It broke into a smile a soul beat later, matching the one Papyrus wore.

Sans rushed over to the fence, instantly reaching through. Papyrus met the hands with his own, gripping them tightly. His soul sang with relief at finding his friend up and about again. He leaned his skull forward, resting his forehead between two of the iron bars, and Sans did the same.

“ _ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I WAS SO WORRIED!_ ”

“i’m so sorry, papyrus…”

They spoke at the same time, Papyrus anxious and Sans regretful. There was a pause after they spoke, neither sure if they should speak or let the other do so. Papyrus squeezed the phalanges in his, indicating that Sans should go. The smaller skeleton jumped slightly before squeezing back.

“i’m alright,” he replied, his skull sliding against the bars as he looked down. “and i’m sorry. you should never have had to see that.” His shoulders began to shake, the tremors moving down his arms and to Papyrus’s hands. Letting go, Papyrus reached through the bars, awkwardly trying to hug his friend. All he managed to do was pull Sans up against the cold metal of the fence. Still, he turned his face up, giving Papyrus a watery smile.

“ _DON’T BE SORRY, I’M…I’M GLAD I DID…,_ ” Papyrus felt the paper, rubbing against his femur from inside his pocket. Opening his mouth several times, almost told Sans about his plan. In the end he didn’t. It wasn’t ready yet, and he had a feeling that giving Sans hope before it was ready would only make the days harder for him.

Instead, he began to fill Sans in on all of the worthwhile news from around the neighborhood from the last week. Sans turned his skull, resting the side of it on the fence, like he wanted to sleep there, and listened. It took a little while, but he began to interject, asking questions or commenting. Papyrus’s hands were still on his rib cage from the failed hug, and he found he didn’t want to move them. His phalanges rubbed idly at the bone through the fabric.

By the time the doctor called him inside, Sans had even made a pun or two.  
——  
The twentieth time Papyrus saw him, Sans agreed to him coming inside. The smaller skeleton didn’t want him to, at first. It took some pleading on his part, and a promise that he would leave at least an hour before the doctor was due home. The walk into the house and down the stairs was silent, and Sans slowed to a stop as they entered the lab, his shoulders hunched.

Nothing had really changed about the room, and yet it felt completely different to Papyrus. The blinking lights and gleaming equipment wasn’t cool or interesting, but cruel and distressing. The whole room felt darker, a place of pain and suffering. Papyrus shivered, eyeing the cabinet where he’d watched as Sans screamed. Guilt ate at him, but he reminded himself that he had a plan.

“SO…IS THAT- DOES HE DO…THAT…OFT-,” he started to ask, but Sans quickly and sharply cut him off.

“i don’t want to talk about it.”

Papyrus paused, flushing and closing his mouth. He supposed that made sense, but he needed to know for his plan.

“I JUST WANT TO-”

“please, anything. talk about anything else…,” Sans walked forward, and Papyrus could see that he was shaking. Stepping up behind him, he wrapped his arms around Sans, hugging him tightly.

Sans’s breath hitched, and he turned, skull still bowed, to wrap his arms hesitantly around Papyrus in return. They stood like that for a while, a wet spot slowly growing on Papyrus’s shirt.

“UM…WELL, THERE’S…A COSTUME PARTY,” Papyrus grasped at the first topic that came to mind, “AT SCHOOL.”

“yeah? what…what are you going to go as?” Sans asked, sniffling.

“I WANT TO GO AS AN AWESOME HERO,” Papyrus replied, noticing that Sans was crying a bit less. “BUT I’M NOT SURE WHICH TO PICK. IT HAS TO BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL.”

There was a small laugh from Sans at that, and then he hummed in thought. Papyrus waited, enjoying having the other so close after everything that happened.

“maybe…there isn’t one…,” Sans said after several minutes of silence. Papyrus released the hug so that he could look down at his friend in confusion. “i think the great papyrus needs his own uniform. one that’s cool enough for him.”

Papyrus slowly brought his hands to his face, a grin forming and sparkles appearing in his sockets. Sans gave him an odd look as he took in the expression.

“are you…blushing?” he asked, smiling the smile that Papyrus had missed. There were still wet streaks on his skull, but the tears had stopped flowing. Papyrus realized he was, in fact, blushing, which made him blush even more. He dropped his hands, clasping them together in front of his sternum instead.

“I’M JUST…SO…HAPPY!” he exclaimed. “MY VERY OWN…BATTLE…, UM, BODY!”

Sans giggled and turned to walk into the lab, all the hesitation gone from the movement.

“i like it. come on, i have some paper. let's figure out what it should look like.”  
——-  
The twenty first and twenty second times Papyrus saw him, Sans helped him design and create his Battle Body. The name had stuck.

Papyrus brought the materials, which his parents had been somewhat confused about. They’d bought them anyways. His mom mentioned that sewing was a great skill to have, so Papyrus watched as Sans’s small fingers deftly moved the needle back and forth.

He even worked on it while Papyrus was gone, and he came back to the chest piece and gloves all done. The materials stayed in the lab, hidden under Sans’s clothes in a small dresser. Sans seemed to really enjoy it.

“it's the perfect thing for someone who hates physical activity, like me.” He replied, as he stitched up the leggings, when Papyrus asked.

“SOME PHYSICAL ACTIVITY WOULD PROBABLY BE GOOD FOR YOU, LAZY BONES.” Papyrus pointed out from where he was gluing strips of fabric onto his rain boots.

“no way,” Sans laughed. “that can't be right.” Papyrus shot him a glare. He saw Sans looking at him out of the corner of his sockets, but he only smiled in reply.  
———  
The twenty fourth time Papyrus saw him, Sans didn't meet him at the fence like they’d agreed. Anxiety gnawed at Papyrus’s soul, and he suddenly remembered the plans, sitting folded up under crude drawings of the Battle Body.

The doctor was home. Papyrus almost left, prepared to wait and come back tomorrow. He was only a little ways past the bushes when the guilt proved to be too much. Racing to the tree, he climbed over it and ran to the door. He let himself in and peeked around the corner from the dining room, down the hallway to the lab door.

There was no sign of the doctor.

Papyrus opened the basement door carefully, listening for him, but it was all quiet. Just to be sure, he snuck downstairs until he could see for sure that Sans was the only monster there.

He way lying on the bed again. Papyrus walked over to him, soul pounding in his rib cage. Sans was awake, and as soon as he saw Papyrus he tried to sit up. He only made it halfway before he stopped, wincing.

“what are you-”

“ _ARE YOU OKAY?_ ” Papyrus hurried the rest of the way over, clutching at the bed as he looked for any injuries on Sans. The smaller skeleton laid back down with a huff.

“i’m fine,” he replied, smiling. “sorry I didn't make it out. he, well…you can guess. just…feeling a little tired.” Papyrus could guess, and he tightened his grip on the sheet, trying not to cry at the thought of Sans’s screams.

“can't even help with your costume,” Sans muttered sadly. “all i can do is lay here.”

“ _T-THAT’S OKAY._ ” Papyrus was quick to reassure him. “IT’S ALMOST DONE. WE CAN JUST…DO THAT.”

Papyrus pulled himself onto the bed, startling Sans. He managed to make room, though he did so with a hiss. Papyrus flushed.

“ _SORRY_ ,” he said, suddenly unsure.

“if i get to see you actually lay down and stay still, totally worth it.” Sans shook his head, smiling at him.

Papyrus gave him a sour look, but laid down anyways, facing Sans.

“ _I’LL SHOW YOU,_ ” he quietly declared, making Sans giggle. Papyrus smiled, relieved to hear Sans laugh. The smaller skeleton had a dusting of blue across his cheekbones as he lapsed back into silence, smile still firmly in place.

Papyrus reached forward and wrapped his arms around Sans, hugging him as they lay there. There was a noise of surprise from the smaller skeleton, but he easily fell asleep in Papyrus's arms.  
———  
The twenty fifth time Papyrus saw him, Sans had met him at the fence with bright eyelights and an eager smile.

“ _READY?_ ”

“of course i am.”

“ _I’M GOING TO MAKE MY ENTRANCE, SO YOU HAVE TO BE READY_.”

“alright. i await it with bated breath.”

“ _WHAT?_ ”

“hurry up, or i'm going to take a nap.”

“ _SANS!_ ”

Papyrus adjusted the top of the Battle Body to make sure it was laying just right across his ribs. He was around the side of Sans’s house, having just changed into the full outfit for the first time. The doctor was home, but Sans had grinned, explaining that he was ‘caught up something’ and hadn’t bothered him all morning. He was confident, and excited, enough to suggest that Papyrus come into the yard, at least.

Taking a deep breath, like they did on TV, Papyrus walked out, steps large, heavy, and heroic. Grinning widely, he stopped in front of Sans where he sat on the end of the bench, watching intently.

“ _THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO HELP_.” He dramatically whispered, putting his hands on his crests and puffing out his ribs. Sans grinned, bringing his hands up and clapping very softly.

“DO I LOOK COOL?” Papyrus excitedly asked, flushing happily.

“yeah- well…,” Sans cut himself off, like he was unsure. Papyrus dropped the pose, dismayed that something was wrong. “hang on.” Sans blushed and held up one finger.

He rushed inside, leaving Papyrus to wonder where he had messed up. Had he not been energetic enough? Maybe he needed to add that somersault after all. He was certain he could pull it off at school without breaking anything…relatively certain.

After a few minutes, Sans came back out, holding his arms behind his back, a bit of red visible from behind his slim frame. His blush had gotten darker and threatened to cover his face completely. Papyrus watched as the smaller skeleton walked back over to him. Sans was staring at the ground in front of his feet. He fidgeted for a bit, looking up at Papyrus and then looking to the side.

“i, uh, made this,” Sans started, and Papyrus tilted his head, trying to see what ‘this’ was, “with the leftover fabric from the gloves.” Flushing even darker, Sans leaned forward, standing on his toes to reach as he swung his arms around Papyrus’s scapulae. Something came to rest across the bones as Sans’s hands moved forward, quickly tying a knot in the fabric. Once he was done, he stepped back and looked at Papyrus nervously.

“ _WHAT_ -?” Papyrus looked over his shoulder to see the red fabric draped about halfway down his back.

“i figured…a hero needs a cape.” Sans explained, voice small and hesitant. Papyrus looked back at him, his sockets sparkling in excitement. He rushed forward, pulling Sans into a big hug. The smaller monster squeaked with surprise, but wrapped his arms around Papyrus a moment later.

“ _I LOVE IT. IT’S SO COOL. THANK YOU!_ ” He pressed the side of his skull against Sans’s, joy and excitement bursting in his soul. Sans’s hands gripped the back of his Battle Body for a moment before he let go, pulling his arms up between them to take hold of Papyrus’s skull. Sans’s skull shifted and he pressed their teeth together.

Papyrus froze, his magic sparking softly at the point they met. He could feel Sans’s magic flare up even more, the two meeting and dancing in a way that made him feel giddy. He pressed his skull forward, increasing the pressure, and he felt Sans’s mouth open against his, followed by a rush of air as he gasped. Sans’s hands tightened around his skull for a moment and then he was pulling away. He broke out of Papyrus’s hold and stumbled back, sitting heavily on the bench. Papyrus followed, sitting beside him, feeling dizzy and breathless.

“ _THAT WAS…_ ,” Papyrus’s thought stalled. He wasn’t sure how to describe how it felt. There was a coil of heat in his soul that was thrilling and uncomfortable. He didn’t know what it meant, but he…liked it.

“stupid.” Sans finished his sentence, saying the word harshly as he pressed his hands to his face, hiding the deep, dark blush.

“ _NO! IT WAS WONDERFUL!_ ” Papyrus gripped the bench, suddenly ashamed of his defensive tone. Maybe…maybe…, “ _OR AT LEAST, I THOUGHT SO…_ ”

Sans made a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. He rubbed at his sockets before letting his hands drop to his lap.

“me too…,” he admitted, looking at Papyrus out of the corner of his sockets. Papyrus perked up and grinned at him. Leaning towards Sans, he kissed him again, without the urgency of the last one. Their teeth met with a gentle clack, but that was enough to bring the giddy feeling back. Papyrus wanted to keep doing this, all day if possible, but after only a few more Sans pushed him away.

“you…you should go home,” he said, his voice breathless in a way that Papyrus liked a lot. “it’s getting late.”

Papyrus glanced up at the sky, noticing for the first time that it had gotten dark. He looked back at Sans and nodded slowly. The other monster was right, as much as Papyrus wanted to stay. He got up regretfully and went back around the house to change back into his clothes. He carefully folded the Battle Body, wrapping it in the cape and tying it into a bundle to slip into his backpack.

When he came back around to the bench, Sans was staring blankly at a flower bed. He started as Papyrus approached and quickly stood, walking over to the tree. Papyrus trailed sadly after him. He never liked leaving Sans, especially with the doctor and his tests looming with each day that passed. Today, however, his feet dragged a little more. He stared up at the branch, unwilling to put in the effort to reach it. Before he could make himself jump anyways, small hands grabbed his arm, pulling his attention back to Sans.

“see you soon?” He asked, blushing again, the blue glowing faintly in the dimming light. Papyrus nodded, the reminder that he could come back in a couple of days helping. Sans smiled, closing the space between them to press one last kiss to Papyrus’s teeth. “you really are the coolest.”

Then he turned, walking quickly back to the house. Papyrus watched him go, his soul about ready to burst. Climbing the tree he just about ran home, energy coursing through his bones. When he got there, his parents asked him why he was blushing. All he told them was that he’d had a very good day.  
————  
The twenty sixth time Papyrus saw him, Sans was unconscious on the bed again. Papyrus went home and began to gather what he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I CAN’T LEAVE YOU HERE, WITH HIM. PLEASE, COME WITH ME. I’LL PROTECT YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Queen, it’s the day itself.   
> -sets out the last chapter along side a slice of cake-   
> Have a very happy birthday! <3

The twenty seventh time Papyrus saw him, Sans met him with a confused look. Papyrus gave him a determined one in return.

“COME WITH ME. YOU CAN’T STAY HERE.” He declared, the heroic speech he had practiced abandoned as he took in the gray pallor of Sans’s bones.

“w..what?” Sans asked, startled. He glanced up at the house, as if worried the words had summoned the doctor. Papyrus knew for a fact that the older skeleton was gone again, having watched him drive away that morning. He had run home after school to grab his bag.

“HE’S HURTING YOU. YOU NEED TO LEAVE.” Papyrus set the bag down and headed for the tree. He began to climb it as Sans walked over to it on the other side of the fence.

“i can’t just leave…,” Sans said nervously. “where…where would i go?”

“YOU CAN COME TO MY HOUSE! MY PARENTS ARE REALLY NICE!” Papyrus stayed kneeling on the branch above Sans. He reached out his hand, offering it to the smaller skeleton. Sans stared at it for a moment before looking back at the house. When he turned to Papyrus again, he looked scared.

“I CAN’T LEAVE YOU HERE WITH HIM. PLEASE, COME WITH ME. I’LL PROTECT YOU.” He tried again, reaching a bit further down. Sans’s hand reached up, making it halfway before he stopped and looked at the house one more time. Then his hand was in Papyrus’s and he was jumping, trying to help as Papyrus pulled him up. Between the two of them, they got him onto the branch. It creaked ominously, and Papyrus quickly began to crawl backwards, returning his weight to the trunk.

Sans moved towards him very cautiously, brow furrowed as he focused on keeping his balance. When he made it to the sturdier trunk, Papyrus climbed down, making room for him. As Sans descended, he stayed under the smaller skeleton, ready to catch him if he lost his grip. Sans made it down without issue.

Papyrus went back and got the bag. He came back to find Sans frozen, staring at his house with empty sockets.

“SANS?” Papyrus asked, setting a hand on his shoulder. The smaller skeleton jumped slightly, turning to him, eyelights popping back into existence.

“i’ve never…been outside…without him…,” he whispered. Slowly a smile broke out across his face and he threw his arms around Papyrus’s rib cage, hugging him tightly. “thank you.”

Papyrus grinned, hugging him back. His soul raced. Now that his plan was in motion, he had to make sure the doctor couldn’t find Sans. They couldn’t go back to Papyrus’s house yet, not until the doctor had given up looking.

Releasing Sans, Papyrus stepped back and opened up the bag. Two items came out of it: a pair of his shoes from when he was younger and his dad’s big blue coat. It was the warmest thing they owned. He hoped it would be enough for the smaller skeleton until they could head home.

The shoes fit well enough, though they were still a bit big on him. The coat, however, engulfed him completely, falling down to his knees. Papyrus couldn’t hold back a giggle as he watched Sans try to push the sleeve up enough for his hand to actually come out the end. It was an old jacket, the color faded to a dingy blue. The hood had frayed a bit where, apparently, Papyrus had chewed on it as a baby whenever his dad held him. However, it was still nice and thick. Once it was fully settled on Sans and zipped up, it made him look about three times bigger than he was, like one of those fluffy cats.

Taking Sans’s hand, Papyrus gave him a smile. Sans smiled back. They set off into the wooded area behind their neighborhood together, walking slowly as Sans got used to the shoes. Papyrus didn’t mind, as it gave him time to point out all of his favorite spots. Sans listened, looking wherever he pointed and asking the occasional question.

After about half an hour they reached the creek, and Sans, flushed with embarrassment, asked Papyrus if they could stop. The smaller skeleton sat on a rock, resting his feet, while Papyrus went back a little ways, to see if anyone was following them. No one was.

They continued on, walking down the creek towards Papyrus and Undyne’s secret fort. It was a hollow of earth, well hidden by the surrounding foliage, and Papyrus felt safe there. He was sure he could hide Sans until it was safe to go home.

Sans looked at it like it was the greatest thing he’d ever seen. He crept down into the fort carefully, then wandered around looking at all the things they had gathered. Papyrus excitedly explained each one.

“THAT WAS SOMETHING UNDYNE FOUND. It WASHED IN HERE FROM THE SURFACE! ISN'T IT COOL? I THINK MAYBE HUMANS CAME FROM SKELETONS.”

“THAT'S METTATON. WHEN WE GET BACK HOME, I’LL SHOW YOU ALL THE EPISODES I HAVE RECORDED!”

“THOSE ARE MY LEFTOVER ATTACKS. UNDYNE AND I PRACTICE OUT HERE.”

“practice?” Sans asked, looking up from the bones. “like, fighting?”

Papyrus nodded.

“YEP! WE’RE GOING TO JOIN THE GUARD. THEN I CAN HELP LOTS OF PEOPLE!”

“wow,” Sans was looking at him intently. “that’s so cool.” Papyrus flushed at the praise.

While Sans looked over the other odds and ends, Papyrus pulled out the sleeping bags, which he had dug out from the basement and brought over yesterday.

“IF YOU GET TIRED,” he commented, drawing Sans’s attention. Sans looked at them for a moment and then came over and sat down on one, on the outside. Papyrus realized that, if the doctor never let Sans go outside, he probably had never been camping. Going camping with Undyne and her mom was one of his favorite things. The thought that Sans could now join them made him bounce excitedly.

“IF YOU WANT TO LAY DOWN,” he showed Sans the open end of his sleeping bag, “YOU CAN GET INSIDE.”

“Oh,” Sans slipped into the bag, coat and all. After some adjusting so he wasn’t laying on anything too poky, he gave Papyrus a pleased look. “It’s cozy.”

Papyrus smiled, happy that his rescue operation was going so well. He fished the rest of the supplies out of the bag, listing them off for Sans as he went.

“THERE’S WATER, SNACKS, JUST UNTIL WE GET HOME, THE LANTERN, AND A BEDTIME STORY.” Papyrus lifted Peek-a-Boo with Fluffy Bunny up dramatically so that Sans could see the title. Sans gave the book a confused look.

“bedtime story?”

Papyrus pulled the book to his sternum, hugging it. He gave Sans a scandalized look before setting it and the lantern nearby and climbing into his sleeping bag. He wiggled over so that it was touching Sans’s. The smaller skeleton watched the whole process with a look a confused amusement.

“HMM,” Papyrus considered the sleeping arrangements with a frown. He brightened as he remembered how his parents had set up the one time they’d joined the yearly camping trip.

“GET UP,” he instructed as he got back out of his sleeping bag.

“i’m comfy,” Sans complained, snuggling into the bag.

“COME ON, LAZY BONES,” Papyrus grabbed the shoulders of the coat and pulled. Sans got up painstakingly slowly. Papyrus bounced while he waited, his excitement making him impatient. Eventually, however, both sleeping bags were empty. He snatched them each up, unzipping them fully so they lay flat. He spread them on the ground, one on top of the other like a big bed with a blanket. Once he was done he flipped back one corner, inviting Sans to lay down.

The smaller skeleton did so, the confusion gone but the amused look still present. That was, until Papyrus laid down next to him, wiggling to get himself comfortable and then laying on his side to look at Sans.

“SEE, ISN’T THIS BETTER?” he asked. Sans was smiling shyly, a faint blue blush across his cheekbones. He nodded before scooting a little closer. Grinning, Papyrus reached up and turned on the lantern, bathing them in blue tinged light, which looked nice against Sans’s blush. The sun was only just starting to set, but good lighting was needed for reading. Reaching for the book, Papyrus turned on his back and held it open above them.

“FLUFFY. BUNNY. WAS A. FUN. L-LOVING BUNNY.” Papyrus felt his face grow warm as he started. His halting, awkward reading didn’t have the same soothing quality that his mom’s did. This wasn’t how a bedtime story was supposed to go at all. He glanced over at Sans to find the smaller skeleton looking at him with a gentle smile.

“can i?” he asked, nodding towards the book.

“S-SURE,” Papyrus responded, embarrassed. “SORRY.”

“sorry? for what?” Sans gave him look of disbelief, though when he spoke, it was with an air of wonder. “this is…the best day of my life. you gave it to me. you opened up the world for me.”

“thank you,” Sans leaned forward and pressed his teeth to Papyrus’s, who couldn't help but smile as he pressed back. Sans drew his skull away, but wiggled closer, cuddling into Papyrus and looking up at the book.

“fluffy bunny was a fun loving bunny, and his favorite game was peek-a-boo. he loved it so much that he always wanted to play it with his friends. one day…” Papyrus listened to Sans read with a smile. The smaller skeleton’s smooth, even tone was relaxing. He found himself drifting into sleep in record time.

They were sleeping, curled up together, with the book spread across their bodies, when the adults came.   
  
“Over here, I found them!” Papyrus woke, soul pounding at the shout. He immediately looked at Sans. He was looking in the direction it had come from with a terrified expression. Turning back to Papyrus, the smaller monster looked him in the sockets with blank ones.

“he’s been making me practice. it might be a little scary, but just hold onto me, okay? i can-”

“Sans!” The doctor’s deep voice cut through the night. Sans all but froze, the only motion his rib cage as it moved with his ragged breathing. Papyrus tensed, preparing to jump up and gather Sans in his arms.

“NO!” He shouted as hands pulled Sans away from him suddenly. Reaching for his friend, Papyrus scrambled up and out of the fort. Sans reached back, but it wasn’t enough. He was dragged into the night as hands grabbed onto Papyrus, keeping him from following.

“SANS!” Papyrus shouted after him.

His mom’s voice was talking to him, but he wasn’t listening. He just kept looking into the dark woods for any sign of his friend.

But Papyrus couldn’t see him.   
\-------  
Papyrus didn’t understand. What did they mean, he couldn’t go see Sans? Sans was his friend. His dad tiredly explained that Doctor Gaster had agreed not to press charges, as long as Papyrus never went to his house again.

Voice thick with emotion, Papyrus explained what he had seen. The doctor was hurting Sans! They couldn’t just leave him there! Papyrus had promised to protect him!

His parents looked at each other uncomfortably. They told him that there was nothing they could do. Sans was very sick, and taking him into the woods had been very risky. Doctor Gaster was just trying to cure his son. It was normal for Papyrus’s imagination to run away from him, but this time it had very serious consequences.

He was grounded for a month, his mom told him in her kind voice. Undyne could come here, but no going anywhere after school. This wasn’t a punishment, she said, rubbing his spine as he cried. They knew he had the best intentions. It was to make sure he didn’t get in trouble by going back.

All Papyrus could see was Sans, laying on that bed. Alone.  
\-----  
There was a day of mourning at school.

The principal had them all sit in the gym as he explained that the Royal Scientist, the man who invented the Core, had died. Papyrus frowned, the realization that they were talking about Sans’s dad coming to him slowly. The principal read a prepared speech off of note cards, detailing the monster’s contributions to monsterkind, but Papyrus didn’t hear any of it.

His soul felt tight and he went through the rest of the day completely distracted. Luckily, that fit in perfectly with the somber mood around school. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel sad. Death always made him sad. Even someone as mean as the doctor didn’t deserve to die. However, that, as well as everything else, was drowned out by one question.

_What was going to happen to Sans?_

Racing home, he asked his parents, gasping the question out before he even caught his breath. They stared at him for a moment before his dad sat him down. He explained that the Crown would take care of Sans. Papyrus didn’t need to worry.

But, he asked his dad, couldn’t Sans come live with them now? Wouldn’t that be better than him going with some strangers? The doctor couldn’t get mad at them anymore. His dad just smiled at him sadly.

Papyrus ran to Sans’s house. The backyard was empty. Running around to the front of the house, he caught sight of Sans as he was entering a car parked in front. The bird monster in Guard armor shut the door before he could even call out to the other skeleton. The car pulled away a moment later.

That was the last time Papyrus saw him.   
\------  
“YES, BUT I THINK YOU’LL FIND THAT YOU’RE FORGETTING HER LOVE HEART ATTACK,” Papyrus pointed out to a scowling Alphys as they entered the bar. Undyne looked back at them, her face flushed with an embarrassed green blush.

“While you make a good point, don't discount-,” Alphys began, her eyes closed and finger raised as she tended to do before lecturing someone on anime.

“Guys, seriously?” Undyne asked. “Are you really doing this? They’re from different timelines! There’s no way they could fight, and, even if they did, it would be a fight between bugs compared to-”

Papyrus stopped listening to his friends as they approached the bar. He stopped paying attention to anything as a form in a dingy blue coat caught his sockets.

One hand raised, signaling the flame monster behind the bar for a refill. The digits were larger, but the bones still somehow seemed delicate.

The monster to the form’s right said something and he turned. Those sharp white eyelights and easy smile were unmistakable.

A childhood of memories and a lifetime of longing came back to him like a punch in the sternum as…

Papyrus saw him.

 


End file.
